


Rough Lies Fill Up the World

by naegahosh (Himelda_Window)



Series: Run To You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Jeon Wonwoo, Bullying, Camp Nanowrimo, Dowoon and Sungjin are more mentioned than present, Gay Boo Seungkwan, Gen, Homophobic Language, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi-centric, Platonic OT13, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himelda_Window/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung smiled.  He loved his friends fiercely.  They had given him something that nobody else ever really had.  They gave him the opportunity to have a family.  A group of people who cared about him like no one else had before.  So when they were feeling down, Soonyoung always noticed.-----------Soonyoung notices when his friends are hurting.  Luckily for him, they notice when he is too.





	Rough Lies Fill Up the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gen Fic Fest!! I had a lot of fun expanding on this small idea and bringing it to this point. This is my first SVT fic, so I'm not sure how good it'll be, but I've worked hard! ^-^
> 
> (Title is from SVT's Flower)

Kwon Soonyoung smiled. He loved his friends fiercely. They had given him something that nobody else ever really had. They gave him the opportunity to have a family. A group of people who cared about him like no one else had before. So when they were feeling down, Soonyoung always noticed.

Today was no different. Soonyoung looked out across the water of the lake, the cool air of the night chilling his bones. As he did, he could feel the presence of the others around him. The warmth of the campfire that they had started a few minutes ago warmed his back, and the echoing sound of their laughter warmed Soonyoung's heart. He was certain that they were all climbing on top of each other while Seungcheol, the oldest, tried to keep them in line. Soonyoung knew that when he turned around, they'd all be laughing and hollering at each other.

"Soonyoung!" called Chan, the youngest. "Come and play with us!" Sure enough, when Soonyoung turned around, Mingyu was clinging to Wonwoo like an oversized koala, Junhui was struggling under the weight of Hansol, and Seokmin was laying down on top of Minghao while he tried to shove the other man off.

"What are you playing, Chan?" Soonyoung called back, curiosity getting the better of him.

"We're playing 'Crush the Minghao'!" Chan's laughter rang out in the air as he leaped in the air to land on top of Seokmin.

"Soonyoung!" Minghao screamed, his anger incredibly forced through the laughter he was suppressing. "Help me, I'm being crushed by a pair of idiots!" Soonyoung laughed before running over to the pile and sitting down on top of Chan instead.

As he did, Soonyoung smiled. It was nice to see everyone so bright and energetic. It wasn't that they weren't a fun loving group. They were thirteen teenage boys, roughhousing was inevitable. It was more so that this week had been particularly difficult on the lot of them. As Soonyoung looked at the lot of them from his position on top of Chan, he allowed himself to think about the last few weeks.

It all started on the first of June. Seungkwan was so excited about everything that he planned to do that month.

"I'm gonna go to a pride festival, and I'm gonna talk to everyone there, and I'm gonna make so many friends, Soonyoung! My mother has no idea I'm going, so there won't be any parents to tell me that I'm wrong or faking anything, and I'll be able to be my little happy gay self! It's going to be absolutely amazing, I'm so excited!" If Seungkwan hadn't told him how excited he was, Soonyoung would still have been able to tell. He was sure that the aliens on Mars could tell how excited Seungkwan was about going to his very first pride festival. He was bouncing on his toes, jumping up and down, and just generally could not stay still. His voice was bordering on screaming in the gross locker room of their high school. He looked like he was on top of the world.

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and the same could be said for Seungkwan's happiness.

"Do you hear that Wonpil?" sneered Jaehyung, the school's soccer star. "The fag is excited to go to his pride festival and hang out with all the other queers. I'm sure they'll have a big gay fest where everyone comes home with some disease or another. I just can't wait to see what Seungkwannie is like afterwards, can't you?"

Beside him, Wonpil snickered his agreement. "I'm sure he'll be a sight to see, Jae. See you when you get back, fairy."

Seungkwan immediately deflated. He mechanically changed out of his gym clothes and into his school uniform again.

"Aw, did we hurt the little boy's feelings?" Jaehyung teased. "I'm sorry baby, do you want to kiss and make up?"

"As if I'd ever want to kiss the likes of you," Seungkwan snapped back, bringing his fiery gaze to meet Jaehyung's, who took a step towards him in warning. Seungkwan dropped his eyes back to the tiled floor in front of him.

"That's what I thought, pussy. Don't try to bite, you'll regret it." With that, Jaehyung left the room, Wonpil trailing behind.

"Seungkwan," Soonyoung tried, but he just shook his head.

"I'm fine Soonyoung, okay? They're just sad that they can't look as good as I do." Seungkwan laughed, the sound falling dead from his lips as if he couldn't bear the effort to make it sound real. "I'll be okay," he added, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than Soonyoung.

Soonyoung looked over to Seungkwan now, who had a rainbow flag draped over his shoulders as he talked to Jeonghan. The poor boy was so young still and had been through so much. His parents tried to convince him that being gay was a harmful phase of some sort at home, and then Jaehyung and Wonpil tortured him at school. Soonyoung sighed. Times really hadn't changed.

When Soonyoung caught Seungkwan's eye, he smiled brightly; a smile that was returned by the younger boy, who waved at him. Soonyoung waved back, getting up off of Chan with a grunt and walking over to an empty log.

Chan's life wasn't much easier, Soonyoung thought. For someone so young, he had an immense amount of pressure on him all the time. He felt like he had to be perfect. Soonyoung knew this was because everyone else was telling him he had to be perfect. In class, Chan did his best to pay attention and study, but his passion was dancing. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his classes, and Soonyoung knew that, but he also knew that their young friend was a dancer through and through.

"Soonyoung," Chan had said one day. "I want to become a professional dancer. Maybe a choreographer."

"What's stopping you?" Soonyoung had asked, noticing how defeated the boy had sounded.

"My parents won't let me take dance classes."

That was a year ago, and Chan now was taking dance classes, but Soonyoung knew he had to fight to take them. His parents were convinced that his passion for dancing couldn't turn into a legitimate career. They told him that he would go to become a dancer only to not make it through the harsh filter of the entertainment industry. No matter what Chan said, his parents seemed determined to not let him follow his dreams. It took an obscene amount of begging for them to cave, and even with that, they had a condition.

"Soonyoung, can you help me with my math?"

Chan had to keep up good grades in all of his classes to be allowed to continue his dance classes. It took its toll on the young boy, and often times Soonyoung noticed he was almost falling asleep in his classes. He had to spend all of his time studying and doing homework for his grades to stay up. If he wasn't in class or studying, he was practicing dance in the basement. Soonyoung didn't think he'd ever seen Chan actually stop and take a break of any kind. One day he'd burn himself out.

On top of the pressure from his parents, Chan's dance teacher only took in the best, and she expected him to stay top of his class. She could see the potential the boy had, and wouldn't go easy on him in the slightest. Soonyoung saw the effect it had on the young boy every day. He noticed it now, too. Chan had shifted from being on top of Seokmin and was now laying down next to Minghao, almost asleep on the ground, even with Seokmin on top of the both of them.

Minghao was smiling at the young boy, and Soonyoung recalled his hardships as well. There was a test in their science class a week ago, and they had recently received their grades. Soonyoung noticed that, yet again, he had failed the test. The complex words had been a trouble for the young Chinese boy. Soonyoung even struggled with them on occasion, as did the rest of their friends, but Minghao had more trouble than most. Soonyoung was well aware that most of his troubles were rooted in a language barrier from Chinese into Korean. Minghao had not been living in Seoul for very long, and his Korean was shaky and disjointed at best. He struggled with learning the basics of a language different from his own, and it was even harder trying to follow a lecture and worksheets in a language that he hadn't fully grasped yet. On more than one occasion, Minghao had approached Soonyoung and asked him if he was any good in science, or if he could help him at all, but Soonyoung was useless on his own.

Minghao felt pressure from his family to excel in classes, Soonyoung knew. All of their parents pressured them to pass their courses and tests with higher marks than others. Minghao had an incredible amount of difficulty with this, as everything seemed to blend together. He had trouble reading Korean, and his marks in the language course were even worse. Test after test was failed, and Soonyoung knew that Minghao was close to breaking. After all, he could only take so many failures before he just cried. Minghao tried his best, but sometimes it wasn't enough.

"What do you mean I failed the test?" Soonyoung had overheard one day.

"I'm sorry, Minghao. Maybe you should look into tutoring in the Korean language, it could definitely help raise your marks in this course."

"I studied so hard for this test, how could I have failed?" Minghao's voice shook.

"You got most of the multiple choice questions wrong." It was then that Soonyoung left, unable to stand outside the classroom and hear his friend struggle any longer.

When Soonyoung looked over at Minghao from his log, the young man seemed to be deep in thought. He noticed Soonyoung looking at him and waved, which was returned instantly. He shot a smile at the other man, standing and wandering his way over to the lakeshore again. As he did, he moved past Junhui, who was laying down in the sand.

"Hey hyung," Soonyoung said with a smile before abandoning his destination and plopping down next to him. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know," Junhui said with a smile. "The same old."

Looking at the small smile that was resting on Junhui's face, Soonyoung thought back to the day before. He was in class, waiting for Junhui to arrive when he heard the yells from the hall.

"Hey, China boy!"

"What are you doing in Korea?"

"Do you even speak Korean? Do you have any idea what we're saying, foreigner?"

"He probably doesn't, they never learn the language before moving."

Junhui had walked into class with a smile on his face, but it didn't match the look in his eyes. He moved slowly, almost stumbling into the classroom as he took his seat in the back of the class. His eyes stayed downcast for the period, and even the teacher knew not to comment on his appearance or call on him in class.

When class was over, Junhui rushed out of the room and to his locker, head still down and far too quiet to be normal.

"Same old, huh?" Soonyoung asked, brushing the sand off of his pants where it had landed from his abrupt drop to the ground.

"Yeah, I mean. School, homework, you guys, home. It's all about the same. Nothing really fazes me anymore, you know?"

Soonyoung nodded. He could tell that nothing was shocking to Junhui, that nothing was bothering him. He wished he could help with the ignorance he faced on a daily basis, but what could he do? Not only was Soonyoung Korean, but he was younger than Junhui. Nobody would have taken him seriously.

"Hey, hyungs!" Hansol called, wandering over to where they were on the beach. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, Hansol, why –" Junhui was interrupted when Hansol unceremoniously dropped himself down on top of him, landing his small but heavy body on Junhui's unsuspecting thighs. "Hansol, a little warning next time?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Hansol asked, amusement colouring his tone. He let out a noise of surprise as Junhui shoved him off with a grunt. "Okay, that was uncalled for."

Soonyoung looked over at the young man, smiling. This behaviour was quite the contrast to how he was feeling the week prior. On Monday, their English teacher spoke to Hansol along with Seungcheol, the oldest in their friend group. Soonyoung wasn't around to hear the conversation, but he got an in-depth retelling later on in the week when he asked what was wrong with the two music lovers.

"You weren't there, were you?" Seokmin had asked him that day. "It was terrible."

"What happened?"

It was Jihoon that answered him. "They were asked to stay back after English the other day." This alone caused Soonyoung to cringe. Their English teacher was notorious for being harsh and uncaring. If they were held back after class, he could only imagine what the teacher had said. "He wanted to talk to them about their work ethic."

"Do I want to know where that went? Or is it going to leave me wanting to cry?" Soonyoung asked carefully, knowing it was definitely a possibility.

"He told them to focus on class. Said that their careers were in writing articles at best, that the most they should hope for was a decent office job in Seoul and to stop with the dreams of anything more." Jihoon took a deep breath. "He crushed their every belief, all of their hopes and dreams."

"Of course he did," Seokmin added. "He has no heart."

"Are they okay?" Soonyoung mentally cursed himself. He could tell that they weren't okay. They had barely said anything all week.

"Of course not," Jihoon snapped back before taking another breath. "Sorry," he added. "They aren't doing very well. Did you see them on their way to lunch on Monday?"

Soonyoung nodded. "Hansol was in tears. He wouldn't tell me why, but I did my best to comfort him."

"He appreciated it, by the way," Seokmin interjected. "He saw me after school and wanted me to thank you for him."

"I saw Seungcheol too, but he seemed mostly okay. I guess he was a little off."

"Did you notice the look in his eyes?" Jihoon insisted.

Now that he thought about it, he had. "Yeah. He looked –"

"Like he was seconds from bursting into tears?"

"Yeah, it was bad," Seokmin agreed. "That's how they left the classroom, and they haven't been quite right since."

Looking over to them now, Soonyoung couldn't tell that they had been feeling anything negative at all in the last month or so. Seungcheol was sitting comfortably next to Jeonghan and Jisoo on a log, sandwiched in between his two closest friends. He had a smile on his face as the others poked him in the sides laughing. When Soonyoung looked over to Hansol on the other side of Junhui, the young man had a smile on his face as he tried to climb back on top of him. Junhui kept pushing him down, laughing as well. Soonyoung smiled at his friends before pushing himself up off the ground and heading back over to the lake to put his toes in the water. As he did so, he was brought back to the other, more minor incidents that occurred in the last month.

All of his friends had something small about them, something wrong that could be exploited and turned into teasing. Jihoon was incredibly short, and the other students made sure he never forgot that.

"Hey, it's the elf!" was a favourite of Dowoon, the soccer team's goalie and one of Jaehyung's lackeys. He had a habit of shoving himself into Jihoon before apologizing. "I'm sorry Jihoonie," he often said, "I just didn't see you there!"

Jihoon would brush off the comments, and occasionally fight back with a snap of his own, but it never made much of a difference. The soccer team was untouchable and didn't care about what he had to say.

Seokmin was too loud. "Woah, calm down," Wonpil would say in his soft voice, "you don't need to yell at me, Seokmin! What did I ever do to you?"

All Seokmin could do was listen in silence. He knew if he said anything else, all that Wonpil would say would be about how loud he was anyway. In the end, Wonpil would leave him alone eventually anyway. Seokmin just wished he would heave him alone. Soonyoung always knew when Wonpil had said something to Seokmin because the younger barely spoke for the rest of the day.

Mingyu was too tall. "Hey, look, it's the tallest tree in the forest!" Comments like those made Mingyu laugh more than anything else, but sometimes they got to him. He knew he was tall, but a man could only be handle being called a giant so many times before it would get to him. He wasn't bothered by his height, nor was he all that insecure, but he still didn't enjoy a part of his being and identity being used against him like that.

"Hey, Gyu," Soonyoung had greeted one day only to get silence in return. He let out a sigh. "Sungjin being a terrible garbage person again?"

"Yeah, something like that," Mingyu confessed before quickly changing the topic. It had hurt, but Soonyoung knew it wasn't anything personal – Mingyu tried not to share his own tales from the demons on the soccer team when everyone else was already suffering from their wrath.

In fact, the only time Mingyu really said much to the soccer team at all was when they'd bully Wonwoo. The young man was an introvert if Soonyoung had ever seen one, and was always huddled away in a corner. Sometimes he was alone, sometimes he was sitting with one of their friends. It was usually Seungkwan, who just talked at Wonwoo while the older man doodled away in his sketchbook. Of course, this made Wonwoo a perfect target.

"Careful, Wonwoo, you wouldn't want to catch the gay!" Jaehyung had called out one day, and while Seungkwan merely grumbled under his breath, it was clear that the comment had bothered Wonwoo. "I mean, it's not like you ever go outside, so your immune system is probably weak enough that you'd catch it just from being in the same room as the fag."

If Wonwoo was caught sitting alone by any of Jaehyung's crew, his sketchbook would be immediately snatched up. "Hey, where are the gay drawings, Wonwoo? I was thinking of getting a gift together for Seungkwan and thought he might enjoy them!"

The worst part of the teasing, in Soonyoung's opinion, was that Wonwoo hadn't even said that he was gay. They were making up whatever they wanted to justify their bullying of the artist. Between snatching his sketchbook and his materials on occasion, calling him names and insisting that he was gay, and just generally being in his personal space, Soonyoung felt awful about the way that Wonwoo was treated. Whenever they were together, Soonyoung did his best to prevent them from going at Wonwoo, but it didn't usually work. They just called Soonyoung his boyfriend instead.

Wonwoo would look away and try to keep his eyes dry, but Soonyoung always noticed the tears. Though he may not look like it upon first glance, Wonwoo was sensitive and often would cry at the smallest of things. Soonyoung just hoped that the bullies didn't pick up on it – they didn't need any more ammunition.

Soonyoung thought back to where Jeonghan was sitting on the log next to Seungcheol, with Jisoo on the other side. He recalled clearly what they had been through as well in the last month. Jeonghan, despite being somewhat popular, was no stranger to the harsh words of the soccer team. With his long, pale hair, he was often mistaken for a girl. That wasn't what bothered him.

It was the way Jaehyung and Dowoon acted about it.

"Hey, baby, do you want to – oh, never mind, Jeonghan, I'm no fairy. I forgot you were so feminine and flamboyantly queer. I can't say the same." That was usually Jaehyung. Dowoon just blatantly asked him where his chest was, and what his genitals looked like. On a nearly daily basis.

Jeonghan did his best to brush off the comments and snap back like Jihoon, but he had a hard time coming up with appropriate words sometimes. It would be like he suddenly couldn't speak Korean at all, and the others just laughed at him with a, "maybe next time, queer." That was what bothered Jeonghan the most.

He was proud of his long hair, and he knew that. He knew the other students were well aware of the time and effort he spent on making sure he looked good in the morning. He spent a good portion of that time on his hair – if he was going to go through the effort of growing it out, he was going to take damn good care of it. It just added fuel to the fire, though. The second Jaehyung found out that sometimes Jeonghan wore makeup to school, it was all over. The comments never stopped.

Soonyoung was glad to see him so happy tonight. The same went for Jisoo, who was often mocked by Sungjin and Jaehyung for his pronunciation. Growing up overseas meant that his pronunciation was not perfect, and any imperfection was used by Jaehyung and exploited.

"Jisoo, can you say this for me?" Jaehyung would ask, and then when Jisoo made a mistake was when he'd bite. "No, Jisoo, it's pronounced like this," he would say, and then make an over exaggerated correction. Sungjin just pestered him about why he was living in Korea if he couldn't even speak the language properly.

"Maybe you should get a tutor like Junhui and Minghao," he suggested, tone incredibly serious. "Maybe then we'll be able to understand you when you whine at us for saying these things."

Jisoo would just stare at the ground. There wasn't anything else he felt he could do – if he fought back, he'd likely make another mistake and that would only egg them on further. His mother had always told him to ignore any bullies, so Jisoo did his best. He'd put on a smile and act like nothing was wrong.

Soonyoung admired him for this. Out of all the things everyone went through, Jisoo was the least reactionary. Soonyoung wasn't sure how he did it.

Soonyoung wasn't sure how any of them managed to keep their heads above the water. They all felt so much pressure – be top of the class, live up to your parents' expectations but still be yourself. It was a hard line to walk and Soonyoung was often afraid of falling one way or another. Whenever he fought back in the name of his friends, Soonyoung felt a little better, but it never lasted. Jaehyung liked to insinuate that Soonyoung was Seungkwan's boyfriend, or that he was into Jaehyung, or that he was gay at all. Soonyoung wasn't sure why. He was a dancer. There wasn't much to him. He felt the same pressure as everyone else did. Soonyoung supposed that was why they were always bullying him – if he wasn't any different from the others, then he could be teased just the same.

Soonyoung shook his head, not wanting to think about the soccer team when he was at the beach for a fire with his friends. He stood up and wandered slightly into the water before backing up and standing on the sandy shore. He was about to turn around when arms wrapped around him and a weight made itself known on his back. Grunting, he hoisted up whoever it was that had latched themselves onto his back. Arms came forward and wrapped around his neck as he wandered a little closer to the water, trying to catch his balance.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a laugh.

"Soonyoung!" It was Seungkwan. "Carry me around!"

Soonyoung had to laugh. "Aren't I doing that, Seungkwannie?"

"Take me to the princess!"

Soonyoung laughed again, turning around and seeing most of his friends on each other's backs in a similar fashion. Sitting alone on a nearby log was Hansol, watching everything unfold. Jeonghan was on Mingyu's back, pretending to fight with Jihoon where he stood with Wonwoo as his trusty steed. Soonyoung made his way over to Hansol without anything happening and went to set Seungkwan down when Hansol spoke.

"I'm not the princess, Jeonghan is. He stole my horse to fight for his own hand." Of course. Soonyoung made his way over to where Jeonghan was, smiling.

"Hey, I hear you're fighting for yourself." Jeonghan nodded. "Does that mean I can just drop Seungkwan?" At that, the entire group laughed. Jihoon slid off of Wonwoo and walked over to Seungcheol, saying a few words before the elder nodded and whistled in an attempt to get everyone's attention. It didn't work. Seungkwan was yelling at Soonyoung for abandoning him and Chan had jumped onto Minghao in hopes to win Jeonghan's hand for himself.

While Seungkwan had distracted himself with yelling, Soonyoung made his way back over to the beach one last time. When he got there, he saw Seokmin standing there.

"Thanks, Soonyoung," he stated with a soft smile.

"What for?"

"Everything you do." Seokmin turned to look him in the eye. "You keep an eye on all of us. Even if you're not there when something bad happens, you're always looking out for us and making sure we're okay. That's really awesome of you to do."

Soonyoung felt his ears burn. "It's nothing, really. You're all my friends, I should be making sure you're okay. It's what a good friend would do."

"More than that, though," Seokmin insisted. "You check on those older than you, too. You make sure we're all okay. I know if you'd seen Seungcheol, you would have opened your arms and he would have just cried." Seokmin paused for a minute, collecting his thoughts. "There's something about you, Soonyoung. You're special. You're so unbelievably caring, and I just want to thank you."

"Ah, well." Soonyoung opened his arms for a hug, his entire face red. "It's no big deal. Give me a hug and I'll call it even."

Seokmin laughed as he let himself fall into Soonyoung's embrace.

It was then when they heard Seungcheol yell, mildly annoyed at the antics of the rest of the group.

"Yo!" The annoyance in his tone was clear. "Jihoon and I have something to say, so if you could pull up a log and be quiet for a minute?" The others looked around curiously before slowly settling down on the logs around their campfire and the surrounding ground. Soonyoung wandered over, placing himself between Seokmin and Seungkwan on one of the larger logs. "Thank you," he said when they had all settled in. "It's been a rough month. None of us can deny that." As Seungcheol spoke, Soonyoung took the time to allow his gaze to flit over all of their friends one last time. It hadn't been easy on any of them. "Jihoon and I have noticed that a certain someone has been running himself short on fuel lately." The group made soft noises of acknowledgement, and he glanced over at Chan, who looked confused. Soonyoung was glad the kid was going to get the break he deserved. "Not only has he been harsh on himself, but he's been taking on outside problems quite a bit." Okay, that didn't make sense. If they were celebrating Chan, why were they so obviously talking about someone else?

"He does everything he can for everyone around him, even when it isn't his job to worry about us." It was Jihoon this time. "He looks after those older and younger than him, and for that, I think he deserves some sort of recognition." Suddenly, Jihoon stood up and walked around the fire to stop directly in front of him. "Thank you, Soonyoung. For everything you do for all of us." Jihoon reached down and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, who just let himself be hugged. "You know," Jihoon grumbled in his ear, "people usually return hugs."

Soonyoung turned red, slowly circling his arms around Jihoon's small frame. "I don't deserve this, but thanks anyway, Jihoon."

Suddenly a hand came and smacked Soonyoung on the back of the head. "Shut up, man. You deserve this more than anyone here." Seokmin patted him on the head gently and joined in on the hugging. "You keep watching over us, even over Seungcheol and Jeonghan." They all let out a laugh. The two of them were the unspoken parental figures of the group.

Soonyoung recognized what they were saying. He had been watching over them with care and threats to the soccer team on the tip of his tongue. Seungcheol and Jihoon had a point. He had been doing so much for them lately.

"As thanks," Chan spoke from across the fire. "I suggest we all treat Soonyoung to something. Anything at all." Soonyoung opened his mouth to disagree when he was cut off.

"That sounds like a great idea, Chan," Seungcheol agreed from the next log over. The tone he held told Soonyoung that there was no room for disagreeing with the idea. His friends were going to spoil him and there was nothing he could do about it. They were going to treat him and care for him like good friends did.

"Soonyoung, you understand, don't you?" Jihoon pulled away from the hug for a moment to look the dancer in the eyes. "We noticed how caring you were this month. We just want to thank you. We want to care for you in the same you've been caring for us, okay?" Soonyoung looked over at Chan, who looked hopeful. He looked like he just wanted to care for him. So Soonyoung nodded. It was the least he could do. Letting his friends spoil him for one night wouldn't be so bad.

"So what are we doing, then?" he asked with a hesitant smile. He was going to be spoiled a little, sure, but in the end, he was surrounded by people he loved, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
